Renesmee Carlie Cullen
After Edward and Bella are married, they spend their honeymoon on an island the Cullen family owns off the coast of Rio de Janeiro: Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle to Esme. At this point, Edward couldn't deny Bella the human experience of sex any longer despite his fear of harming her, as they had a deal, and they make love on several occasions. However, as the honeymoon progresses, Bella begins to experience mood swings, peculiar eating habits, terrible nightmares and severe morning sickness, which confuses her. After finding tampons in her bag, she notices that her period is five days late, and a hard, growing, bump protruding from her hips, realizing she is pregnant. This realization took Bella out of Alice's "sight" as she cannot see a future involving half-vampires; she calls Bella in a panic to see if she is alright. Edward knows that there have been stories of women who died while giving birth to a vampire's child. Therefore, he leaps into action, as always, only caring about the safety of Bella, and insists that she let Carlisle remove the abnormally rapid-growing fetus. However, Bella won't allow it. Enlisting Rosalie's help as a bodyguard, with support from Emmett and Esme, Bella refuses to have an abortion, determined to carry the child, trusting that Edward will save her by turning her into a vampire after she gives birth and that Carlisle will save the baby if something goes wrong. Carlisle is also unwilling to disagree with Esme. As the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Bella's health deteriorates. She develops an unhealthy pallor; her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements (as it has inherited a vampire's superhuman strength); her ribs and later her pelvis, are broken. Her body has been rejecting human food, and it is only when Jacob Black bitterly thinks about the "creature" craving blood, that Edward, with his ability to read thoughts, thinks of a solution. The Cullens allow Bella to sample some donated human blood from Carlisle's work at the hospital. To Bella's surprise, it smells and tastes appealing, and revives her, to an extent. Jacob however is not entirely thrilled. Besides the strength and appetite of the growing baby, evidence of its vampire heritage is apparent in the hard and thick amniotic sac, endurance resembling the skin of a vampire, making ultrasounds and amniocentesis impossible. Bella isn't the only suffering individual during the pregnancy; Jacob describes Edward as a "burning man", lifeless and self-loathing, thinking of the child as a possible case of "Rosemary's Baby": a child born of a demon, the spawn of the devil. Edward still is not completely convinced that he is not a monster and that he does have a soul. As Bella's pregnancy nears its completion, Edward begins to hear the baby's thoughts; he quickly realizes that the baby loves Bella, can recognize the sounds of its parents' voices, and can even understand simple conversations. This new knowledge quickly wins over Edward's affection (Jacob Black states that Edward cannot hate anyone who loves Bella). After listening to its parents, the baby understands what hurts her mother and tries to avoid injuring her further. Bella is convinced that the baby is a boy and calls it "EJ" (which is short for "Edward Jacob"). However, she does admit that she may be wrong and the baby could turn out to be a girl. She decides that "Renesmee Carlie" would be what she would call her baby, should it be a girl (with the latter being a portmanteau of Charlie and Carlisle, the grandfathers' names). The pregnancy continues its rapid progression, and Bella goes into violent labor even sooner than anticipated when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. Carlisle and Esme, who originally planned to be there for delivery the next day, are out hunting, so Edward, Rosalie, Jacob, and Alice help to deliver the baby by C-section. Although Edward wants to wait for the morphine to spread and ease Bella's pain, Bella commands him to perform the C-section without delay, thrashing and screaming that "He can't breathe!". Rosalie starts the C-section but, due to the amount of blood involved, loses control, forcing Jacob and Alice to tackle and drag her from the room. Edward continues with the C-section in Rose's place, eventually using his teeth to bite through the hard amniotic sac. Bella is severely injured during the birth due to the baby's violent thrashing, breaking many ribs, losing a lot of blood, and eventually snapping her spine, which requires Jacob to provide CPR to keep her breathing. After delivering the baby, Edward declares that it is a girl, despite Bella's previous certainty that it was a boy, naming her Renesmee. As Bella holds her, Renesmee's vampire heritage become apparent when she bites Bella, showing her inherited sharp teeth and natural desire for human blood. As Bella loses consciousness again due to her injuries, Edward hands the baby to Rosalie, injects his venom into Bella's heart and bites her in several places, maximizing her odds of survival. After every bite, he runs his tongue over the wound and heals it, trapping the venom into her bloodstream and preserving her already low blood supply. Despite Jacob's CPR support and Edward's venom, Bella's heart stops beating. Believing Bella is beyond saving, Jacob follows Renesmee, intent on killing her in revenge. Still with Bella, Edward provides CPR himself which, combined with the venom, eventually results in Bella's heart recovering, and her conversion into a vampire. After birth "A very talented family. A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal. A vampire hybrid indeed!" ―Eleazar on Renesmee and her familysrc Jacob Black, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Bella, imprints on Renesmee the moment they look into each other's eyes. Because of this, Renesmee becomes the key to a permanent truce between the werewolves and the Cullens; by the absolute pack law, the object of a wolf's imprinting cannot be harmed by other wolves, and there is no exception to this rule. After Bella's transformation and recovery are complete, Edward takes her out hunting, telling her that she needs to be in control before she can meet her daughter, who is half-human and has her own blood. When they return, Jacob tests Bella's control by standing in front of her, and after that is secured, Renesmee and Bella finally meet face-to-face. When Bella finds out about Jacob's imprinting on her child, she angrily confronts him. She eventually lunges at him when she also finds out that he has nicknamed her "Nessie", a nickname derived from the Loch Ness Monster. Bella realizes that Renesmee is gifted with the ability to share her thoughts with people by touching them, when she shows her the very first picture of her human face. The Cullens are preparing to leave for Alaska when Jacob suddenly tells Charlie about the supernatural world, as he wishes to keep Renesmee in Forks and knows that Charlie is the main reason that they are leaving. By telling Charlie about the world having supernatural forces and that Bella has changed (without specifying anything), he does a huge favor for Bella, the Cullens and himself. Renesmee meets Charlie for the first time when he comes to see Bella, and they both grow incredibly fond of each other. In the upcoming months, Renesmee grows at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically, forming full sentences one week after her birth and learning to walk after three weeks. Since no one is certain of her development, the Cullens plan on making a trip to South America to study the legends that involve her species. While Bella, Jacob and Renesmee are in the woods hunting together, they are spotted by Irina, a member of the Denali coven, who is mad at the Cullens for not avenging her mate's death. Irina sees Renesmee from a distance and assumes her to be an immortal child, a human child transformed into a vampire. By the Volturi's laws, such children are not allowed to exist because of their inability to control themselves, and Irina, whose mother had been killed for creating one, reports to the Volturi about her. Irina is not aware, however, that Renesmee is a vampire/human hybrid, growing and learning. The Volturi make the decision to come to Forks, and destroy the child and the entire Cullen family. Alice sees this in a vision and tells the Cullens they need to gather witnesses to testify that Renesmee is a half-vampire and that she is able to control her instincts; she leaves a clue for Bella to locate a lawyer named J. Jenks to help Renesmee escape in case the Volturi do end them, and then flees with Jasper without so much as a goodbye. In the next month, the Cullens gather many friends to help them testify that the child is not an immortal child. Renesmee wins over many with her gift and sweetness, and makes many new friends. To spend her first Christmas, Bella, Edward and Jacob take her to Charlie's house to celebrate, and she receives an MP3 player from Edward, a golden locket inscribed with the words "plus que ma propre vie" ("more than my own life" in French) from Bella, and a handwoven charm bracelet - the Quileute equivalent of a promise ring - from Jacob. Knowing that the Volturi will stop at nothing to not only destroy, but acquire half of her family, Bella pleads Renesmee to leave with Jacob when the time comes. When the Volturi and their witnesses arrive, the Cullens and their witnesses prove to them that the child is a hybrid between vampires and humans. Aro is very intrigued with Renesmee's existence, but is determined to achieve his secret ambitions - to add Alice, Edward, Bella and some of the other gifted vampires into his collection. He and Caius come up with multiple schemes to provoke a battle between the Volturi and the Cullens. In Alice's vision of the probable battle, Renesmee and Jacob are escaping the slaughter with Volturi guard Santiago running after them. When he flies through the air to catch them, Jacob fights back, bites off his head and escapes with Renesmee. The deal to let her live is set when Alice and Jasper show up near the end of the trial with a mature half-vampire like Renesmee, one the Volturi have never known of. Said hybrid, Nahuel, informs the Volturi of his past, his age and his diet. This persuades Aro to no longer see Renesmee as a threat, and, more importantly, threatened by Bella's gift, and leave in disgrace. The Cullens are safe again, and Renesmee is able to stay with her family. Nahuel states that Renesmee will probably reach complete physical maturity around seven years after her birth, at which point she will stop aging and live to an unknown extent of years. Since Jacob has imprinted on her, he has acted as a brother to her. It is likely that Jacob's feelings will become romantic when Renesmee comes of age. As happened to Nahuel, when she stops maturing at the age of seven, she will look like a seventeen year old teenager and cease to age for at least many centuries. Near the end of Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Alice somehow learns to perceive visions that involve shape-shifters and vampire hybrids, given how she is able to see Jacob and Renesmee escape the battle while also perceiving the wolves' involvement. At the end of the movie, she shares a vision with Edward, where they see a fully grown Renesmee together with her parents and Jacob - her mate.